As is known, a strongly felt need in the sector for packaging capsules is that of inserting the capsules in boxes in a predetermined configuration.
The machines referred to in this description are designed to package capsules comprising, in a minimum configuration:                a rigid, cup-shaped container, for example of a truncated cone shape, which defines a longitudinal axis of the capsule, with a perforatable or perforated bottom and an upper opening equipped with an outer edge;        a dose of extraction or infusion beverage product contained in the rigid container; and        a web for sealing the upper opening of the rigid container, either perforated or designed to be perforated by a nozzle which supplies liquid under pressure.        
The capsules of the type illustrated may comprise one or more filtering elements, of the rigid or flexible type, or elements for distributing the liquid under pressure and/or the beverage obtained.
The capsules of the type illustrated are typically located on the market in multi-capsule packages, that is to say, packages containing more than one capsule. These multi-capsule packages can be boxes, cartons, flow packs, etc. In these multi-capsule packages it is known to arrange the capsules alongside each other and rotated by 180° about an axis perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the capsule, in order to save space. In the multi-capsule packages, the capsules are then positioned with the respective longitudinal axes parallel to each other and oriented in the opposite direction, so as to be arranged in a head/tail orientation.
Patent document WO2014/040960 by the Applicant describes a machine designed to allow the grouping together of capsules according to a predetermined position oriented in opposite directions, that is to say, which are positioned head tail, for the purposes of the subsequent boxing.
That machine describes a technical solution wherein a chain conveyor element releases the capsules to a wheel for receiving capsules, actuated in a synchronised fashion with the conveyor element to receive from it the capsules.
The wheel for receiving capsules comprises a plurality of radial seats, each designed to receive a capsule.
At least a part of radial seats are rotating relative to a respective radial axis, so as to be able to vary the orientation of the axis of the capsule and turn the latter through 180° (in this way the bottom of the capsule is facing upwards and the cover downwards).
It should be noted that, during the transportation of the capsules, if a radial seat completes the above-mentioned rotational movement, the adjacent one does not perform the rotational movement: in this way, the capsules are released from the receiving wheel according to a predetermined alternating configuration (a capsule facing upwards and the next facing downwards).
The receiving wheel releases the capsules to a subsequent feed line, where the capsules are substantially aligned for being released, in groups, inside a box.
The capsules having unsuitable quality characteristics (incorrect weight, unsuitable sealing) are not conveyed to the feed line: a rejection station, located upstream of the feed line, rejects the capsules with unsuitable quality.
It should be noted that, generally, if a capsule does not have a quality suitable for being boxed, the adjacent capsule (positioned oriented with the head and bottom in opposite direction) is also normally rejected: in effect, as is known, the capsules must be positioned in the box in pairs oriented in an alternating fashion, where each pair consists of a capsule with the bottom facing downwards and another with the bottom facing upwards.
In this context, since the means for movement of the capsules are actuated substantially continuously and cannot substantially be stopped (due to difficulties with these means moving in a synchronised fashion when restarting), where there is a capsule with quality characteristics unsuitable for boxing, the entire group of capsules destined for the box are rejected.
A strongly felt need in the sector in question is that of providing a machine which allows the boxing of capsules with high productivity.
A further requirement is also that of reducing the rejects where a capsule with quality characteristics not suitable for boxing is identified.